1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an archery bow, and more particularly to a hip rest for stabilizing the bow during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art In the sport of archery, it is necessary for the archer to hold the bow steady during aiming and release of an arrow. In recent years, very elaborate bows have been designed, some having compound strings and aiming devices attached thereto. Such bows are relatively heavy and are difficult for the archer to maintain steady. Various devices, such as counterweights and the like, have been proposed to assist the archer.
For example, Koser in U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,872 shows a stabilizer consisting of a pair of adjustable rods which project forward from the bow in a vee and which are also used as a bow stand. Leidy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,136 discloses a steady rest that attaches to the hand and wrist of the archer and includes a member which contacts the archer's jaw. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,407 to Damron, a combination guide tube and chin/jaw bone butt is taught. However, none of these prior art devices diminishes the strain on the archer's arm, and provide only minimum bracing. Thus, there is a need for a device which will assist the archer in maintaining the bow steady by relieving strains on the arm holding the bow.